


In her father's image

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch





	In her father's image

Daniyah knows that she is special from the moment when her mother sits her in front of a section of monitors that zoom in on an older man’s handsome face and perches on the arm of the chair beside her. Talia strokes her fingers through the curls of Daniyah’s thick black hair and smiles at the eagerness that she sees in her daughter’s dark eyes.  
  
“This is your father, habibti,” she murmurs with pride as Bruce Wayne’s shadow falls across them and Daniyah kicks her heels against the seat as she watches her father speak at some charity event or another. “One day, you will take over his world. One day, you will surpass him.” She presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “Are you ready for that day to come, darling?”  
  
Daniyah turns her head up so that she can look up at her mother. The small girl isn’t smiling and the set of her mouth is oddly firm for her age. “Yes, Mother,” she insists in a low tone as she meets her mother’s pleased smile. “I’m ready. I want to meet Father. When will I meet him?”  
  
Talia brushes her thumb over the shallow furrows in her daughter’s brow and smiles at the way that her little jewel tries to keep an excited smile off of her face as her little hands fist in the soft material of her indoor clothes.  
  
“Someday soon,” she promises as she listens to the recording of her Beloved’s voice and tries not to feel guilt for her plans already set in motion. “It won’t be much longer now.”  
  
Daniyah allows herself to smile then, a fierce and brilliant expression taking hold of her round little face. “And when will I be Batman,” she asks as she looks up at her mother with her dark brows drawn down low over her eyes.  
  
Talia shakes her head and smiles at her daughter’s drive. “Sometime later… When you’re old enough to drive.”  
  
“But I can drive!”  
  
Talia’s look is one of fond indulgence. “Ah, I know, habibti, but you still can’t see over the staring wheel just yet,” she reminds her child in a gentle voice. “You still have some growing up to do before you can take over for your father.”  
  
Daniyah scowls and kicks her legs back and forth in the chair. “But I want to be Batmannow.” The rare bit of whining is met with a mild frown from Talia and Daniyah settles back in the chair, her scowl deepening further.  
  
“Sorry, Mother.”  
  
Talia shakes her head as she watches Daniyah hang her head and frown down at her lap. She slides her fingers over her daughter’s shoulder blades in an attempt to subtly comfort her daughter. “Don’t apologize,” she says softly. “Do better.”  
  
Daniyah nods her head roughly, setting her curls to bouncing. “Yes, Mother.”  
  
Talia rises from her chair and then holds out a hand for Daniyah to take. “Shall we go to the library, habibti,” she asks as Daniyah grips tightly at her fingers. “We have a few more chapters to read from our book and it’s not yet your bedtime.”  
  
Daniyah nods her head once. “Yes, Mother.” She isn’t smiling, not exactly, but happiness gleams in the depths of her eyes as she holds Talia’s hand tightly. “Will you do the voices this time?”


End file.
